A New Ninja
by FearlessDragoness
Summary: This is where my OC tries to kill the Shredder but she meets someone on the way and gets experimented on and saved by someone... I know I'm bad at summaries but please just read more to find out what my oc will turn into...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Raven's POV**

I have been through a lot the whole year and it was hard for me I watched as my mom and older sister died in the hands of the one called 'The Shredder' I have been doing nothing all I did was just watch in horror and I still remember the symbol and it was the symbol of the purple dragons and I knew that I was next

When I was four my dad adopted me and I couldn't defend myself I was still young and have been training ninjitsu for years and I know all about martial arts

When I was very young it has been four years I trained martial arts first was Taekwondo, second was Karate the third and fourth was Judo and Bushido, the training kept me busy and then I tried to learn ninjitsu which in fact I did I spent years learning ninjitsu and I was really a fast learner

When it was September 22 my dad gave me twin katanas and a black bandanna, he was proud of me I wanted weapons but the other girls wanted Barbie dolls, I was grossed out, when I had one I would use it as my dummy and I would cut it but I'm over it

When my dad was murdered I couldn't help but stare at the sign that the Shredder left, so I moved to New York all I had with me was my backpack with clothes in it my fingerless gloves, my money, my passport, my katanas and finally my locket that my dad gave to me when I was born and it had a heart shape and a key next to it and in front of the locket was my birthday that said _'Sept 22 1989' _and inside was my mom with my sister and my dad and me on the next

So I went to the airport with my katanas wrapped in a paper and I put on a cloaking device in my backpack so that they may not see my ninja gear, I found a seat near the window and less people were on the plane it was ten in the night.

When I felt a bump I looked out of the window and saw that we are landing, I checked the time and it was 10:45 pm it was just a day of travel, when I got off the plane I headed to the comfort room and changed to my skinny black jeans and shirt and I put on my fingerless gloves and my armless jacket that has a hood and put my katanas on the sheath that was strapped on my back and made an x mark in front of me I wore everything black even my shoes, they were converse and my black bandanna

So I headed out to where the city is, no people where there except for me, so I decided to jump roof to roof until I heard a scream it was female so I went there as fast as I could

**Mikey's POV**

"Master can we go to the surface?" I asked as Master Splinter was still meditating

"You may go but please be careful my sons" Splinter said as we bowed and hit topside

"Finally it's good to be out" Raph said as we jumped rooftop to rooftop, my tummy rumbled and we all stopped and all eyes were on me

"What? I just got hungry, c'mon lets go order pizza" I grabbed my t-phone and dialed the pizza delivery and left the money on a manhole that I took out of my wallet

I shared the pizza with my brothers "Man, finally I'm stuffed" I said with a burp and I tried to reach for the last pizza but Raph got it first "HEY!" I said as Raph started to chow down

"You snooze ya lose" he said as I pouted and me and my brothers relaxed for a while

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we stood up as we heard the blood curdling scream of a woman in help

"Let's go" Leo said as we followed him

Then we saw six purple dragons "Hand over the purse missy!" one said holding a knife while the others were weapons

"Let's help her" I said but it was too late we saw a ninja with a black bandana with white covering the eyes and wore everything black with a hood on

"Who is that?" I asked Leo

"Whoever that is I don't know" Leo said as we just watched

**Raven's POV**

I jumped in front of the woman that made her jump "are you alright?" I asked the woman that was still holding her purse and she nodded I pointed the way out and she ran

I turned back to the purple dragons and got into a fighting stance "Well, I hate to break it to ya but who are you?" I asked as they got all their weapons out

"We are the purple dragons and you are about to face your death!" one said as they charged at me

"I know who you are, I'm just messin'" I said in anger as I let out both my katanas and began to charge furiously at the purple dragons and I finished them in only one minute then more reinforcements came they were about up to fifteen purple dragons

And I still went ballistic, I couldn't control my anger and took them out again another minute and saw them all knocked out in a pile that I made "My training really paid off" I said as I keep my cool and I turned my back to see Hun standing face to face with me and more purple dragons were behind him, I counted using my fast eyes and there were thirty I almost didn't have enough energy

"Well if you like to beat my men then beat this, ATTACK!" he yelled as his army came charging towards me

**Leo's POV**

We watched this mysterious person fight off the purple dragons

"I didn't think he needed any help after all" Mikey said

"Oh no, there's more" Donnie said pointing to where Hun was and saw more purple dragons

"Think we should let him do it?" Mikey said

"And let him have all the fun? That's it I'm going" Raph said

"Not yet" I said as we watched

**Raven's POV**

I was pure with anger and the adrenaline rushed in "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE PUT YOU PURPLE DRAGONS DOWN!" I said as I charged angrily at them and my eyes were on fire and I had brass knuckles (that I got from one of the purple dragon), some of the paused and yet charged again I kicked them in the gut as hard as I can and punched them on their faces with the brass knuckle after one blow they were out and it was just me and Hun

Hun took out his chains and began to swing at me, we circled each other then he charged at me and I jumped in the air and kick him on his back "Have I even met you before?" Hun asked getting up but I kicked him back down

"Yeah we met before; you were there with the Shredder! That night you killed my loved ones!" I shouted and charged at him and he dodged

"Oh, that night! Well we had to put them down because they refused to give us what we wanted!" he said as I charged at him and I dodged his chain so I cut it to tiny pieces and he threw it away

"And your next" He said as we charged each other then he broke my left leg and reached a pocket knife, he carried me be the neck and lifted me two feet of the ground "any last words?" he asked as I tried to remove his hand

"Just three" I kicked him where his balls are and he let me go "Have fun reproducing!" I said as he tripped me and I fell he quickly got up and kicked me in the gut hard he picked me up by the neck again and he let my hood down revealing my black hair and he was getting ready to punch

"Gotta say girly, I love what you've done with your face, and I'm gonna rearrange it!" he said aiming his punch to my face for a painful blow

**Raph's POV**

We were stunned it was a girl, although we heard her voice

"Let's go" Leo said as we stopped Hun from getting the girl

"You turtles again" Hun said as he held his pocket knife

"Let the girl go!" I said as I held up my Sais

"Or what? You'll bite me with your big mouth?" he said chuckling but he held the girl closer to his and brought his knife close to her neck, we took one step "AH, Ah, AH" he said as he brought the knife close in cutting her and I found out that she couldn't breathe "one more step and she gets it!" Hun said as we lowered our weapons "That's it now put them down" he demanded and we didn't put our weapons down "I SAID PUT IT-" he was cut off that the girl kicked him again on his balls using her good leg and he dropped her down unconscious, he was still holding is hind legs so I charged at him and knocked him out

Donnie was beside the girl checking her pulse next her cuts and her injured leg

"We shall take her to the lair where she is safe" Leo said we all nodded "Raph please carry the girl" Leo said and I carried her bridal style, she was light enough for me to carry though

We went to the nearest manhole we could find, we went in and made a run to the lair then found out that everything was dark and the lights turned on by its self and we found Master Splinter not very happy

"Uh, Master we can explain…" Leo said

"Explain why did you bring a human?" Master Splinter said looking at us

"Master we found this girl fighting of the purple dragons and was badly injured and we took her in so that we could treat her wounds and I think she's a ninja" Leo explained and our Master raised a brow and rubbed his chin

"Can we keep her Master?" Mikey said with puppy eyes

"She can stay but Donatello you can treat her wounds and watch over our guest for the night" Master Splinter said going back to meditating

"YESSSSS!" Mikey said as I put her down on the couch and Donnie grabbed his tools

"I think we need rest, all of us" Leo said

"Whatevah" I said as we all went to our rooms

**Donnie's POV**

I went to grab my tools and went to the room to tend to our guest, so I cleaned and stitched the cuts and touched her left leg, I saw that her hand was balled and when I let go she relaxed, so I put the bandage on he left leg and took the shift to watch over her, I went over to a couch and found out that I was slowly going to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and she still hasn't moved a single muscle, so I checked her wounds and saw that it was healing fast, I removed the bandages from her arms and checked her leg, I put a little pressure on it still no response a little more… none and one last try she balled her fists I let go and she relaxed again, I was amazed to see such a fast healer

"Morning Don, anything happened?" Leo said checking on our guest

"Morning, no she still hasn't moved only when I try to apply pressure on her left leg" Don said as he demonstrated to Leo

"Oh, ok" Leo said

"And there's one thing, I have never seen a fast healer like her before, I checked her wound and they closed up real quick" Donnie said pointing at the wounds

Leo looked at her wounds when Mikey and Raph came in

"Morning guys! Hey is she awake yet?" Mikey said excited but looked at her and his excitement faded "Oh" was the answer Mikey has

"Can I see what's behind?" he asked as he slowly reached for the mask but was slapped away

"No Mikey!" Leo said

"But Leo, just a peak?!" he said again as his hand was slapped again

"Mikey, identities are not to be revealed when trusted." Leo said as Mikey moaned

"C'mon let's go eat I'm starving" Raph said as he approached the kitchen followed by his brothers and saw Master Splinter sitting on one of the chairs

"Good morning Master Splinter" we all said at once

"Good morning my sons" Splinter said as Mikey brought out pizza from the fridge we all ate and had our morning training

**Raven's POV**

I could hear talking and eating they were I guess… turtles that walk and talk, but I'm not surprised then I closed my eyes again and stayed still, I open one eye and saw a paper door, I saw a rat go in what I think is a dojo followed by his sons I counted three but they were four until one came in front of me and I closed my one eye quickly

"I wish you could see this" the one turtle said as he had an orange bandanna

"C'mon Mikey, we don't have time" the blue one said as the orange one (the one called Mikey) looked at me for the last time and went with his brothers, I tried to recall what happened to me last night… oh yeah attacking a bunch of purple dragons including Hun!

**Mikey's POV**

"Today we will learn about silence and invisibility" Master Splinter said as he clapped his hands twice and it was dark

"No Way! You installed a clapper!? OW!" Mikey said as his head was whacked by a stick

"Silence Michelangelo and if you found each other you will spar" Master Splinter said as he had gone

Then I could hear sparring it lasted for two minutes the we were silent again it was like an hour and I heard fighting again, I couldn't see because the lights were still out then it stopped again

So I went around the dojo with my hands in front of me it took a long time for me then I felt a wall then I was thwacked behind the head "OW!" I exclaimed and another thwack again "HEY!" I was really getting annoyed and I was thwacked behind the head a lot so I clapped my hands two times

"Hey Mikey what's the big deal?" Raph said shielding his eyes and blinking a few times

"The big deal is will you stop whacking me from behind" Mikey said

"That's enough training for today you are dismissed" Master Splinter said as we bowed to him and went to the kitchen and where the TV was

I looked at the time and it was 6:00 in the evening, we had to train in the afternoon for three hours, we meditated and sparred, Master Splinter opened his door made out of paper

"It's time for your night patrol my sons" Master Splinter said as we bowed

"What about our guest Master?" I asked as he approached her

"I will take over, now go and be careful" I bowed and we left for our patrol in the night

**Raven's POV**

I was just waiting for the turtles to leave then I felt a hand on my forehead and it moved away when I opened my eyes

"I see that you were awake this whole time" Splinter said as I got up into a sitting stance and he offered me a cup of tea, I nodded

"Thank you" I said accepting the tea and began to sip it

"Tell me my child, why are the purple dragons after you?" he asked I was silent

"The P.D. were after me because I have this key" I showed him the next to my locket he looked at it

"What is it my child?" I hid it

"I don't even know, but I know that they killed my parents because they left this" I showed him the cloth with a purple dragon in it

"Hmmm, tell me, what is your name?" he asked me

"My name is Raven"

"Master Splinter" he said and I smiled at him

"How long have I been here?" I asked and he counted

"20 hours" he said and my eyes went wide

"Oh" I said, _'It would be really nice if I go get some air right now' _I thought

"Child, would you like to get a little air?" Master Splinter said, he read my mind

"Yes please" I said

"Wait here" he said and left I think for a call

About 10 minutes later…

I heard footsteps coming this way fast and saw four turtles

"HEY! YOU'RE AWAKE" the orange bandana said

"Good you're fully healed" the purple bandana said

"My sons this is Raven" Master Splinter said as he walked in and I waved

"Hi my name is Michelangelo, Mikey for short" he said holding out a hand and I shook it

"Leonardo, Leo for short" he said and I nodded

"Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie" he said I nodded again

"Name's Raphael, Raph for short" he said I nodded again

"So you wanna go out right? Master Splinter said so" Mikey said I nodded and got up quickly

"You really are a fast healer" Donnie said

"Thank you" I said and they stared at me

"Well are we gonna go or just stand here?" I asked and they snapped out of their thoughts

"Oh, umm yeah, c'mon" Mikey said as I followed the brothers and we headed to the manhole opening

"Ladies first" Mikey said and I thanked him, I made it outside, finally out of the sewers

"C'mon let's go up, do you need a li-" Leo said as he looked at my direction and I already jumped up from the roof

"Lift? No thank you" I said as they went up

"Hey guys! Since were out, CAN WE ORDER PIZZA?" Mikey asked Leo and Raph smacks him on the head "OW!" and I giggled a bit

"No Mikey, we are on a night patrol not snack patrol" Leo said as Mikey pouts and Mikey turned to me

"Hey dudette, may I ask you a question?" Mikey said

"Shoot"

"Why are those white thingy's covering your eyes?" he asked and silence came

I sighed "You wanna know?" and the brothers nodded and came close to see my eyes, I untied my bandanna and closed my eyes and revealed them, I saw their faces as they saw my Red and Blue eye

"Wow, their beautiful Raven, I've never seen anything like this before" Mikey said and I blushed

"Thank you Mikey" I said and saw that they were still looking at my eyes and I broke the silence

"So are we going on night patrol?" I said as they snapped out

"Oh, yeah… sorry" Leo said as I saw Raph scratch behind his neck and Donnie looking away while Mikey stares at me then received by swat behind the head from Raph and he was snapped back to reality

"OW!" Mikey said and I giggled

"Welcome back to the reality show" Raph said

"C'mon guys I'll go north, Mikey go south, Don go east while Raph and Raven go west" Leo said as we all jumped roof to roof

**Raph's POV**

'_When I first saw her eyes they were like, wow! It's like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I mean those sapphire eye and ruby colored eye, they really were sparkling when I first layed eyes on hers, and her giggle was so cute'_

"So Raven right?" I asked and she nodded "Why do you seem quiet?" I asked her and there was silence, I was waiting for an answer

"My master taught me silence, even when I was young I would sometime scare my parents" Raven said as a small smile was on her face but disappeared

"Oh" I said _'Wow she even has the sweetest voice'_ I thought to myself then we heard a scream

"Over there" she said and we headed to the direction were the scream was, then we saw a teenage girl being surrounded by three purple dragons and she was holding her bag

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" We heard her scream

"Time to go" I said as Raven stopped me and I looked at her sapphire and ruby eyes

"I'll go, she may be even more freaked out by you" she said and she jumped down behind the purple dragons backs, I didn't even hear a thud when she landed down, and I saw her attacking the three using only her hands and I was amazed, the three purple dragons were out cold

"Are you alright?" she asked the girl

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks" she said

"Okay now go home and nights like these are dangerous to go out" she said as the girl thanked her again and left I jumped down beside her

"Where did you learn that?" I asked as she turned facing me

"I'll explain it when were back at the lair" she said as my shell cell rang, I answered it and It was from Leo

"Hello"

"Raph, nothing here, guess we should head back home" Leo said

"Okay" and I hung up

"Ready t-" I couldn't finish my sentence when she jumped up the roof

"To go? Yeah" she said as I jumped up

"Okay, we need to find th-" I couldn't finish my sentence again because Raven found a manhole

"The nearest manhole? Check" she said standing on the manhole

"How do you keep doing that?" I asked amazed

"It's kind of an… instinct" she told me and I nodded, and lifted up the cover "Ladies first" Raph said "Thanks" and Raven jumped down followed by me, we walked and turned until we saw our home with Leo standing, waiting for the others to come

"Found anything" He asked and he looked at me then Raven then back at me

"Well we were just on the roof tops jumping till we heard a scream, there were three purple dragons surrounding a girl and I was ready to jump but Raven here stopped me, so she went and knocked out all the three dragons" I said and Leo was amazed, then he turned to Raven

"How did you knock out the three dragons?" he asked her waiting for an answer

"I just landed behind them not making a noise, so I grabbed their necks one by one and they were unconscious" I said and Leo was stunned

"Wow" we turned our heads to see Mikey and Donnie amazed and standing at the entrance

"And you two have been standing there listening the whole time" Raven said as Mikey and Donnie were stunned

"How did-" Donnie was cut off by Raven

"How did I do that, I was instinct" Raven said

"COOL" Mikey said with excitement and was jumping up and down

"C'mon, it's time that we all get rest, and Raven Master Splinter told us that you can stay here, if you want" Leo said and Raven said yes "Okay so Raph would you please show her to her room" Leo said

"C'mon" I said as Raven followed me, we walked through the hall and I stopped "And here is your room" I said as I opened the door and Raven looked inside "Sorry it's not much" I said as there were only a bed and table with a chair

"It's okay, I've been through worse" she said and went in with her bag "Thank you" she said

"You're welcome" I said and she closed the door and I began to walk to my room which was next to Raven's, so I got to my bed facing the ceiling and started to sleep

**Raven's POV**

I started to change to my black short shorts and a black tank top, I then unpacked my clothes, my weapons and a picture of my family when I was small, I smiled at the sight of these and noticed something wet going down my cheek, I touched it and it was my tear, it was the third time I cried, the first was when my mom and my sister was killed, second was my dad, and the third was looking at this picture

I set the picture down and began to go to bed and sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Leo's POV**

I woke up and yawned, I went to the living room and found Raven reading a book

"Morning Leo" she said

"Morning Raven" I said "How long have you been up?" I asked

"An hour and a half" she replied and I looked at the clock, it was 6:30, wow she woke up earlier than me, so I began to walk to the kitchen but paused

"You hungry?" I asked Raven

"No, I just ate, thank you" she said with a smile and returned to her reading, I walked to the kitchen and opened a fridge, I grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat, then Master Splinter woke up

"Good morning Master" I said

"Good morning my son, how is our guest?" he asked

"Raven is fine and is in the living room reading" I said and Master Splinter looked at her and back to me, I offered him a slice and he ate, and Raph walked in

"Morning Raph" I said as I handed him a slice

"Mornin'" Raph replied taking the pizza and looking over to the couch

"How long has she been there" Raph asked

"An hour and a half" I replied

"Oh" Raph said finishing his pizza then Donnie and Mikey walked to the kitchen

"Morning" Mikey said as Donnie grabbed his mug and filled it with coffee

"Morning" I replied and heard a sound, I looked over to where Raven was sitting and she was done with the book, my brothers looked at her as well and she looked back at us

"Morning guys" she said

"Morning" my brother's said as we were finished with breakfast

"Now my sons, we will have our morning training" Master Splinter said as we headed to the dojo and he turned to Raven

"Raven would you like to train with my sons?" Master Splinter asked Raven

"Yes please" she said as she stood up and followed us

**Raven's POV**

I really wanted to train with the guys; finally I can move my body again, when we were at the dojo we sat down

"We will continue our training from yesterday, learn how to be quiet and quick also invisible" Master Splinter said ready to clap "And as I told you, spar when you meet and stay down when you are pinned" Master Splinter said as I memorized the dojo and quickly thought were the turtles were hiding then Master Splinter clapped his hands twice and the room went dark

'POW, BAM, THUD' I was sparring with someone then someone jumped from behind me but I dodged it and I grabbed it and threw him on the ground and heard a groan and I could slightly hear footsteps coming close, they were two, one in front of me and behind me, they were charging at me but I jumped in the air 'THUD' I heard and Master Splinter clapped his hands twice and I saw that I had beaten the four turtles Master Splinter looked amazed

"OW!" I heard Mikey groan and holding his head, I also saw Donnie hold his head too, and they were at the front and back of me, and Leo was on the ground with Raph faced down

"Sorry guys" I said as they got up

"Very impressive my child, how did you do it?" Master Splinter said

"Well, instinct but I managed to memorize the places where the four would hide and I could almost see in the dark" I said and Master Splinter thought

"Very smart Raven" Master Splinter said

"Thank you Sensei" I said and the four were amazed so we sparred first was me and Leo, we sparred until I began to disable his katanas and pin him down to the floor face down

Second was Mikey, I readied my katanas as he twirled his nunchuks, so we sparred for a minute and when he charges me, I went under his legs and I kicked his shell making him fall face down and I grabbed his hands behind his back

"AHHHH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Mikey cried out as I let him go and I heard laughs from the turtles

Third was Donnie, he held his bo staff "You better put down that staff Donnie" I warned him "I don't think so" he said and I smiled, at least I jumped out of the way and I grabbed his staff and split it into two pieces making Raph smile, I noticed that he smiled and Donnie couldn't believe that I broke his bo staff "I told you to put it away" I said making Donnie leave

And finally Raph and me, he held up his sais, and he watched every move I made, he blocked my swings and kicks, but then I had a plan, I swung my katanas at him and he blocked it, he was too busy noticing my hands but not my feet so I swung my foot to his feet and he fell on the ground with a thud and I stopped and I held out a hand to pick Raph up

"My child, that was impressive, where did you learn that?" he asked me and the turtles were waiting for an answer too I sighed

"Well, I learned Taekwondo, Karate, Judo, Bushido and finally Ninjitsu" I said as they were all amazed "I know that's too much but my dad wanted me to be safe, safe from the Shredder" I said as I balled my fists and looking away angrily

"My child, it will be okay" Master Splinter said as I relaxed and looked at him and the turtles, they were concerned and I sighed

"Meditation will help my child" Master Splinter said as I sighed and sat down and began to meditate as the brothers did too, Raph sat beside me and on the other on my side was Leo and beside Leo was Mikey and beside Raph was Donnie and in front of us was Master Splinter so we began our meditation and I relaxed

I remember having good times with my parents and my sister that was younger than me, and I remembered that we went to a zoo and we saw all kinds of animals, and my favorite animal was a wolf, I loved the name and they were big, I smiled at this and I tried to remember shredder, the one who killed my parents then I was interrupted by someone shaking my shoulder and it was Raph

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and the others were done meditating even Master Splinter

"For now you are dismissed" Master Splinter said and we bowed I looked at the clock and it was 5:30, so I waited for the sun to go down

"Hey Raven would you like to play video games?" Mikey asked

"SURE!" I said excited

"So since you're our guest, what would you like to play?" Mikey asked as he pointed to a stack of video games

"Hmm" I said as I began to search for a game, "This one" I said as I held the game 'Left 4 Dead2' on front of Mikey's face

"You sure you won't get scared?" Raph said sitting on the couch

"Hey, I played a lot of violent video games, and when I was ten years old I haven't been scared until now" I said as Mikey put in the disc and I grabbed the controller

"Okay then fearless number 2" Raph said as he enjoyed Mikey's character getting killed

"AWWWWW MAN! TANK CRUSHED ME!" Mikey said as he held up his controller

"HAHA! I TRIGGERED THE WITCH!" I laughed and I began to shoot her and she died, and my team got to the safe spot while Mikey and his team were shooting zombies

"NO FAIR!" Mikey said and I laughed "Okay I will pick my next game" Mikey said as he picked 'WWE Smackdown' I smiled at his choice

"You sure Mikey" I said still smiling

"Yeah, now c'mon, let's wrestle" Mikey said as I cracked my fingers and grabbed the controller

"This is gonna be good" I said and I chose my character 'Rey Mysterio' and Mikey chose 'John Cena' we were wrestling until I cornered him and punched and kicked him then I pinned him down and the referee was counting "ONE…" the referee said"NO,NO NO, NOOOOOOO!" Mikey said as it reached three

"BURN!" I said as Raph laughed at this

"No way could anyone beat me!" Mikey said as he pouted and folded his arms

"Don't worry next time you'll get me… maybe not" I said as Leo came in

"C'mon guys, night patrol time" Leo said as I was happy to go out and Raph stood and Mikey's tummy whailed

"I think we could get p-" Mikey was cut off

"Pizza?" I said holding the box in front of Mikey that was surprised

"It's a ninja thing" I said and Mikey grabbed the pizza and began to eat "Want some?" Mikey said with a mouthful

"No thank you" I said and Donnie came out of his lab as smoke came out

"Fresh air would be nice" Donnie said coughing and shooing away the smoke

"Let's go" Leo said as me and Mikey gulped in the pizza we ate and I put on my bandana

**Raph's POV**

We went on rooftops and I was with Raven again to go north, so we jumped roof to roof

"Hey, nice one taking down Mikey" I said and she smile

"Thank you" she said

"And why did you need to break Donnie's bo staff?" I asked waiting for an answer

"Sorry, I just wanted to make fun, besides, I like to break things and punch someone to, you know take out all my anger" Raven said

"Oh" was all I said

"And don't try to tease me, I snap easily and have this urge to kill" she said and I will try my best not to tease her

"Noted" I said as we saw a group of purple dragons in an alleyway beating up a man

"C'mon let's go help him" I said and we jumped down in front of the purple dragons

"Hey look, isn't that the girly" the purple dragons laughed and I was ticked off

"I told you not to call me girly" I said as my anger was rising

"What are you gonna do…GIRLY!" he said it and all of them laughed

"Say it one more time" Raven said as I was almost getting scared

"GIRL-" Raven landed a blow to him hard in the face and I we heard a crack

"WHO"S NEXT!" Raven shouted and held her katanas and the purple dragons were fleeing with their knocked out comrade

"WOAH!" I said and she calmed down

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" she said as she put back her katanas on her back

"Nah, that's okay, I was just, shocked…" I lied and Raven approached the beaten man, she grabbed a bandage from her pocket and began to cover the wounds that were just minor wounds, and when she was done Leo came down from the roof

"What was all the shouting all about?" Leo asked

"Raven here got angry cuz one of the purple dragons called her…" I said to Leo and began to move closer to his ear and whispered 'girly' and Leo nodded "And don't try to tease her, you don't want to see her bad side" Raph said "Noted" Leo said as the others came down from the roof

"Yeah we heard everything, the shout then you're conversation" Donnie said

"And I'll try my best not to tease" Mikey said as we turned to Raven and back to each other, we shivered

"Well then I guess let's head back to the lair" Mikey said

"Yeah, we had enough already" Leo said as I lifted up the manhole, my brothers went in but Raven didn't "you coming?" I said

"Nah, I'll just hang here for a while, I'll get back to the lair in an hour, and if I didn't return call me" Raven said as she gave me her number and I took it

"Here if anything goes wrong" Raph said as he handed me his number

"Thanks" Raven said

"Bye" I said as he put the cover of the manhole back and back to the lair

"Bye" Raven said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Raven's POV**

I jumped to the roof and it was getting late, I love it when it's late, the breeze hitting me softly and the moon and the stars were shining, I smiled at the site, it was beautiful to see the moon and the stars then I was enjoying it until I could hear someone, I never let my guard down so I stayed still and waited for a noise I still stayed sitting at the edge of the roof and hearing that the footsteps were getting close and I could sense someone try to reach me

So I grabbed the hand and pulled him to me and I elbowed him making him fall and I jumped to the next roof and it wasn't the purple dragons this time and I saw that they wore everything black with pants that looked weird and a red tie tied on their head with a foot symbol in it and had these weird looking thing on their eyes, I was in a fighting stance

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I said as the one I grabbed stood up

"We are the foot ninjas, and what we want from you is you, GET HER!" he said as they all I charged, I counted and it was 20 foot ninjas, so I dodged all of the punches and their kicks, I wasn't defeated yet, so I was almost winning

"VOILA!" I said as I defeated 20 foot ninjas in three minutes and I heard more coming "UGH! Why am I always the target!" I said and went to an abandoned building and I smiled

As I entered I stayed hidden in the shadows and I didn't make a sound and saw that 30 more foot ninjas came

"Let's go find that girl, she will be of use in Bishop's experiment" one said as the only way is to retreat but I still wanted to attack so I hid and grabbed them one by one into the shadows and grabbed their neck making them unconscious and it worked, they began to become lesser until one foot ninja was left

"Uhhh, hello" he called out and I jumped in front of him and knocked him out, I left and there were still more coming there were 50 foot ninjas! So I got tired and began to run to the nearest manhole without making a noise

**Raph's POV**

It's been an hour and she hasn't come back yet so I waited five more minutes and I couldn't wait any longer

"That's it" I said as I got up but was stopped by Leo

"Give her time Raph" Leo said as we heard footsteps splashing and coming and it was Raven gasping for air

"What happened?" I asked

" . ." and she took her time and she took a deep breath

"I was on a roof sitting then I could sense someone, so I grabbed the guy and elbowed him and I jumped to another roof, and I saw that it wasn't the purple dragons it was the foot ninjas, so I went to an abandoned building and I attacked them one by one, so more came and counted them, so I went to the nearest manhole and ran here" Raven said and we were surprised

"How many foot ninjas did you beat?" Mikey asked

"50 foot ninjas, plus another 50 that I didn't get to beat up" Raven said and we were surprised

"WOAH! COOL!" Mikey said

"So, instincts?" Donnie asked Raven and she nodded still breathing

"Raven you need rest, all of us need rest" Leo said as he turned to face us

"Fine" I said and walked off, all of us walked to our rooms, I still didn't feel like sleeping so I looked at the clock and it said 12:00 so I gave up and rested

**The next day…**

**Master Splinter's POV**

I woke up and went to the kitchen, but Raven was already there wide awake and dressed

"Good morning Master Splinter" she said

"Good morning my child" I said with a smile and she smiled at me, I walked to the table and sat across Raven

"So I heard that you took down 50 foot ninjas" I said and Raven looked at me with a 'how did you know' face

"I have the ears" I said moving my ears

"Oh" she said

"Tell me my child, what did they want from you" I asked as she sighed

"They want me, they said something about Bishop and experiments, I guess he wanted to experiment on me, and now the foot ninjas will try their best to find me" she said with a frown "Now that you turtles know, stop eavesdropping" Raven said as my sons came out and I looked a bit surprised

"How did you know?" Mikey said embarrassed

"Well duh! It's her instinct" Donnie said

"Oh" was all Mikey said "C'mon let's eat!" Mikey added as we sat down and Mikey began to bring out pizza, we got a slice but Raven didn't get a slice

"Aren't you eating my child?" I asked as all eyes were on her

"No, I'm not hungry" she said

"C'mon dudette, when was the last time you ate?" Mikey said

Raven sighed "Since I came to New York, that was three days ago" Raven said and Mikey offered her two slices of pizza

"Well then, eat dudette, you haven't eaten for three days" Mikey said and Raven slightly rolled my eyes

"Fine" Raven said and ate it quickly and saw that eyes were still on Raven "What?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just that you haven't eaten for three days" Donnie said and Raven took another slice of pizza and she finished it instantly

"Now that Raven is finished, we may proceed to our training" I said as we approached the dojo

"And for this day, we will learn, balance" I said as they looked at 5 bamboo sticks on the wall

"How can we balance on those?" Mikey said complaining

"Easy, just get up on those, calm your mind and relax" Raven said and I turned to her

"Very good my child, now let us begin" I said and they each grabbed a bamboo stick

"Awww" I heard Mikey said and saw that Raven got on the stick with one foot balancing and on foot up and closing her eyes breathing slowly, and Leo was next followed by Raph and Donnie and Mikey was last

"HEY! I'M DOING IT!, I'M DOING IT! I'M-" Mikey said as he crashed to Donnie, Donnie crashed to Raph, Raph crashed to Leo, and Leo crashed but Raven grabbed her stick and jumped out of the way, my sons crashed down to the floor

"1st rule, do not get too relaxed but don't let your guard down" Raven said and I smiled at her

"Very good" I said and she smiled back and next was our meditation, we had been meditating for the afternoon, and it was 3:00 so I ended the lesson and dismissed them

**Donnie's POV**

I was really impressed at Raven; she was a fast healer, quick, agile, and sometimes bad-tempered when we tease her but we couldn't so I plan to make a T-Phone for Raven, and I was finished for about an hour I was done with her T-phone, so I decided it would be a secret for her, I sat down in the kitchen to find the others eating pizza, I sat beside Raven

"Hey" she told me

"Hey" I said and grabbed a slice then noticed her heart-shaped locket and a key next to it "What's that?" I asked

"What?" she said and I pointed to the locket "That" I said and Raven held out the locket

"This, this is a locket which my dad gave to me since I was born" she opened the locket "And these are my family" she said and my brothers looked at the picture "The little girl on my mom's arms that was my sister, and I was in the arms of my father" she said and pulled it away but luckily I saw the date, and I think her birthday is until next week

"Oh" was I could say "And where are your parents?" I asked

"Their dead" she said and we paused

"Were sorry, we didn't know" I said and my brothers were sorry too

"No need to apologize, seriously don't" she said as silence came and we continued eating until Mikey broke the silence

"Hey whaddya say we play video games Mikey asked"

"Okay" Raven said happily and getting up following Mikey to the living room

**Mikey's POV**

I decided to change the topic, so I decided to play video games with Raven, so we went to the pile of video games and searched for a good game

"Found it!" Raven said holding up 'Mario Kart'

"Okay then" I said and inserted the disk to the TV and we played, it has been half an hour that we were playing then Raven threw a banana to my kart and my kart went off and Raven won the game

"YESSS!" Raven said

"Good one Raven" I said and saw that the clock was nearing six

"Okay everyone, time for patrol" Leo said as he got tired of watching us and we stood up and Donnie got out from his lab but Raph wasn't here

"Hey where's Raph?" Raven asked

"I'll go get him" I volunteered, as soon as I got to Raph's room he was sleeping, and I smiled as a plan came to me

I threw a water balloon to his face and he got up all soaked up in water

"WHAT THE!?MIKEY!" Raph said and I stopped laughing

"Uh Oh" I said as I began to run behind Leo and Raph was hot on my tail

"I'm gonna get you for this Mikey" Raph said as Leo stopped us

"Stop it both of you, now that Raph is here we will go on our patrol" Leo said and we began to go up the manhole and to the roofs, and I still kept a close eye on Raph


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Raven's POV**

It felt good to be out again, the wind was touching my face and letting my hair fly, and we were not separated but whole and I was in the middle, we were jumping rooftops until we found foot ninjas in an alleyway

"Hold up" Leo said as we stopped on a roof and we crouched down and looked at the foot ninjas

"Not again" I complained in a whisper until Mikey gave away our place as he accidentally kicked an empty can beside him

"MIKEY!" we said in a whisper

"Sorry guys" Mikey said and we turned our attention to the foot where they had gone already

"Great, now what" Raph said as we searched for the foot ninjas and I sensed something behind me and the first thing came to my mind 'the foot ninjas' so I felt a hand reach for me a few inches away from me while the guys are busy looking for the foot ninjas

I couldn't help tell the guys but anyway, I elbowed the guy and turned to see a few foot ninjas behind, so I attacked them using my kicks and I also got a brass knuckle from a foot ninja, and I punched the foot, kicked them in the gut and where it hurts and finally knocking them out, and the guys turned their heads

"WOAH!" Mikey said and I saw that they were surprised

"Okay, so why didn't you tell us to turn around?" Leo said and I wasn't even tired

"Because, if I told you to turn around the foot could have grabbed me and held me up with a knife on my neck and got away with me" I said as I pointed to the foot who was the one that tried to reach me and I kept the brass knuckles

"Oh, good point" Donnie said

"Still cool though" Mikey said as he looked at the fallen foot ninjas

"C'mon let's go somewhere away from here" I said and we jumped roof to roof and we stopped at this brick building and far away from the foot, we rested

"So, did you get tired when you beat the foot ninjas?" Mikey asked

"A little, but I still have energy left" I said

"Okay" Mikey said and rested, and I watched the moon and the stars while laying down on the edge swinging my foot back and forth, the moon and stars were so beautiful to look at and Raph sat beside me

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I replied back

"So, you're just staring at the moon and stars?" he asked

"Yeah, to keep my mind off things" I said and I looked at Raph

"Hey Raph"

"Yeah"

"Why did you call me fearless number 2?" I asked

"Because Leo here is fearless number 1 and your fearless number 2" Raph said

"Oh" was all I could say and I turned my gaze back up until I heard something far from here

"Huh?" I said sitting up

"What's wrong Raven?" Raph asked

"I just… thought I heard something" I said and I heard it again and I could see shadows, I sat down and I looked closely and the shadows disappeared, so I stood up and looked around

"Hey has anyon-" I turned to see that the turtles have been surrounded by the foot holding sharp weapons at them

"Get her" one foot said pointing at me

"GO RAVEN GO!" Raph said and I nodded, I went to an abandoned building where the other foot ninjas following me, and that the turtles had come too being escorted again by sharp weapons behind their back and hands tied behind

"SPREAD OUT AND FIND THAT GIRL!" one said and they all spread out and four foot ninjas were guarding the turtles so I had a plan

I had to move swiftly, I attacked the four ninjas that were guarding the turtles and I used my brass knuckles, I didn't even make a sound, I turned to the guys and put my finger to my lips to tell them to keep quiet, so I cut the ropes from their hand

"Thanks" they said and I nodded

"Think we gotta get out here or stay and fight" Leo asked

"Stay and fight" I said

"Me too" Raph said

"Me three" Mikey said

"Count me in" Don said

"Fine, stay and fight it is" I said and we went to the shadows, so we attacked the foot quietly, we knocked them all out

"So I guess that settles it then?" Mikey said

"Yeah that settles it" Donnie said

"Let's head back, it's getting late" Leo said and we went to find the nearest manhole, we walked home and my feet were tired and I couldn't give yet, we were almost at the lair, then I said my goodnight's and went to my room and slept and gain more energy for me to use for tomorrows training

**The next morning…**

**Raph's POV**

I woke up this morning and looked at the clock and it was still six o'clock, I couldn't sleep so I headed to the living room to watch and found that Raven was there watching and her bandana off

"Morning Raven" I said and she turned her head

"Morning Raph" she said with a smile and I went to seat beside Raven

"Are you really this up early?" I asked

"Yeah, I wake up at 5, it's because I couldn't sleep when I woke up already, and I know you woke up too" she said and I smiled

"You always know" I said and watched some TV, we watched action and Leo woke up, we saw him yawn and rub his eyes

"Morning Leo" Raven said

"Oh, morning guys" Leo said and approached the kitchen and ate some pizza and Donnie and Mikey just woke up

"Hey guys" Mikey said yawning

"Hey" I said

"I'll just get something to eat okay, you want some pizza?" she asked and I nodded and she left

"Here's your pizza" she said and I didn't notice she was that quick

"Thank you" I said and took the pizza and ate and after we ate it was time for our morning training,

"Today we will learn how to fight without weapons but your partners will have theirs while each of you will block and pin them down, Leo will spar with Mikey and his weapon Raven will spar with Raph and his weapon and Don will spar with Raven with her weapon, now begin" Master Splinter said as Leo and Mikey was first

Leo had no weapon, so we watched him dodge the nunchuks of Mikey and he slid his foot under Mikey's and pinned him down, and it was my turn with Raven, she had to put down her katanas

We were ready and we waited for the signal, I charged at her and she jumped in the air and kicked me in the back but I couldn't fall, so I watched her every move again and I was holding my sais high, I charged at her with both of my sais but she elbowed both my arms and my legs and I fell down on the ground on my back and she got me pinned, and I stared at her in the eyes, and she stood up and she helped me up

Next was Donnie and Raven, Raven grabbed her katanas and they waited for the signal, Raven charged at Donnie who also jumped in the air and Raven turned around and swoop Donnie when he landed, and he crashed on his back, but he tripped Raven and she fell on her back and Donnie got her pinned and they stopped and Donnie offered her a hand and helped her up

"Next will be four versus one, Raph, you be the defender and the other, attack Raph, followed by Raph will be Leo, Donnie Mikey and Raven, and if you're down then stay down, now begin" Master Splinter said and we got to our positions

The four surrounded me and I watched their moves, Mikey attacked me first then all of them went charging on me, I dodged their kicks and deflected their weapons, I pinned down Mikey then Donnie, now it's Leo's turn, he charged at me with his katanas but I dodged it and I inserted my sais in his katanas and I disabled his katanas and I tripped him and pinned him down, then it was just me and Raven, she charged at me and I tried to do the same with Leo, but she pulled back her katanas and she charged at me and I dodged it then the space of my sais I aimed for her hands, careful not to injure her, then it was a success then I locked her hands together between my sais and pinned her down with her back on the floor, I got off of her and I helped her up

Next was Leo, then Donnie, Mikey and last was Raven, Raven took us out in one minute and we ended our lesson so we go to the kitchen and ate, it was tiring so I chilled

**Raven's POV**

I went to the kitchen and ate a slice, and so I waited for the time to reach dark, when I was waiting for the time to pass Mikey decided to play Mine craft and so I watched him build a house and fight off zombies after that he won and Leo called us

"Night patrol everyone" Leo said and we stood up

"Do we have too?" Mikey complained

"Yes Mikey, we have too" Leo said

"Fine" Mikey gave up and we went topside, we then had to jump the rooftops to search for any crimes but nothing happened

"Okay I think we should wait" Leo said and we sat down and I looked at the stars again and Raph layed beside me

"Do you do this every night?" Raph asked me

"Yeah, since I was nine I started to watch the moon and the stars and some meteorites that would fall and disappear" I replied

"Okay" Raph said and we enjoyed the view, and I could feel something wrong, so I sat down and Raph did the same, I sat cross legged and my back straight, so I searched everywhere and Leo got up

"Okay now that there are no crimes in here, we can head back to the lair" Leo said and Mikey gut up

"FINALY!" Mikey shouted and we got up and I heard something and something shot me, and it was a dart

"Raph" I called out and was slowly being taken by darkness and I saw that Raph had caught me but the foot were already there attacking them, I was still awake

"RAVEN!" I heard the brother


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Raven's POv**

When I woke up I was in a metal table strapped and saw that no one was there but only darkness and the light was shining on me and I heard footsteps

"Well it's about time you're awake" a voice said from the shadows

"Who are you?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice

"My name is Bishop, and I've heard about you defeating my men" Bishop said as I remembered that one foot said that I would be his experiment, I didn't show him any fear just my angry glare

"Don't worry, this will hurt…" Bishop said as he grabbed a needle full of green ooze "A lot" he added and he injected the ooze to me and I felt my muscles tingle also my entire body then I shouted and pretended that I blacked out

"Take her to the cage" Bishop said as they unstrapped me and I saw him go out, two men then grabbed me but I elbowed them and I kicked and punched them and knocked them out, I took my katanas and my brass knuckles from the table and began to look for an exit, but more foot ninjas came in with their weapons, so I dodged some of them and I was losing, they cut me and bruised me up real good, but I will not give up, so I attacked them with all my energy and I finally won then I saw the door that Bishop used so I used it, I opened it slightly then it was his lab, I searched for a door, and found on that says 'exit', so I got to the door and opened it and saw that it was still dark, and the alarms were triggered and I guessed that the foot found out I escaped, so I went to find the nearest manhole and head home, I ran for my life and I didn't know I was covered with bruises and cuts, I was getting weaker but I couldn't let that get in the way, so I ran anyways

**Leo's POV**

I heard Raven call out Raph's name and then she fell down with the dart and we were ambushed, we were also shot by the dart and we blacked out

When we woke up it was still dark

"We got to find Raven" Raph said as we were injured

"Raph let's go home first, were injured and covered with bruises" I said

"Fine I'm going to find her then" Raph said but I managed to stop him

"Raph, please were covered in bruises and we need to get home, I know that they took Raven but we know that she is strong and she can handle the situation all by herself, now c'mon we need to go home and get patched up" I said as Raph sighed and we went home

It took us an hour to get patched up

"My sons, where is Raven?" Master Splinter asked

"Were sorry Master, the foot ninjas had her, and they had us too, we were knocked out by this dart and they took her away, were sorry Master" I explained to him and we heard footsteps so we rushed to the entrance of the lair and saw that it was Raven

"RAVEN!" we all said and we had a group hug

"OW!" we heard Raven said and we let go and saw that she was covered in cuts

"Sorry" we said

"Come with me, I'll fix you up in no time" Donnie said and we followed Raven, he cleaned and sewed the cuts and wrapped a bandage on her arms and legs "There" Donnie said admiring his handy work and she stood up "It will heal in no time" Donnie said as she walked out

"I really need rest you guys, thanks anyways" she said and she went to her room limping

"We really need rest, all of us" I said and looked at the clock and it was one o'clock, so I went to my bedroom and got some sleep

**Raven's POV**

I was really hurt all over my body, thanks to that bastard named Bishop, he injected something to me and I didn't like it, so I have to tell Donnie to examine my blood so I got up and looked at the clock and it was 4:30 I got out and went to their bathroom and took a quick shower, I dried myself up and got dressed to my black outfit again, so I went to the kitchen and got two slices of pizza and ate silently trying not to wake the others, after that I went to my bag and grabbed a book called 'Twighlight' I loved this story because there are vampires and wolves, they were my favorite

"Good morning Master Splinter" I said and looking at Master Splinter

"Good morning my child" he said with a smile and I nodded and continued reading and I was almost done, I heard Don as he got out from his room to get some coffee and I was done

"Hey Don" I said

"Hey" he replied sipping his coffee

"Het Don, would you mind if you would check my blood?" I asked and Don coughed

"What?" he asked

"Look, last night I was captured and Bishop injected me with this green ooze so I tried to escape the foot and I got out, so please, can you check my blood?" I asked and was waiting for a reply

"Okay, but come to my lab" he said and I followed him, I sat down on a stool and he grabbed a long pointed needle, I just sat there and waited for the needle

"Aren't you scared?" he asked and I shook my head and he injected the needle which stung and saw that the needle was filled with my blood

"I'll let you know the results, now go" I nodded and he got to work, I got out from his lab and saw that Leo was now awake with Mikey eating pizza with Raph

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey dudette" Mikey said

"Hey" Raph answered

"Feeling better?" Leo asked

"Yeah" I answered and it has been 15 minutes

"I GOT IT!" Don said bursting out from his lab causing the three to jump out of their seats

"Got what?" Leo asked

"Raven, your results, I couldn't believe it, yours are extremely, WOW!" Don said and showed me the paper and I showed it to the others

"Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion

"Guys remember last night, Raven was injected by some ooze, and it turned us to this, now the question is, why didn't Raven turn into something?" Donnie then started to think as the others as well

"Well, you'll have to find out soon enough cuz it's time for our training" I said pointing to the clock

"Fine" they all said and we approached the dojo where Master Splinter was already waiting for us, we had to spar and I was burning up

"Raven, your burning up" Don said and he touched my forehead

"Ouch!" he said pulling his hand back "You need to cool off" Don said and I nodded and got to the kitchen to get some ice which already melted when I put it on my forehead

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself and put the ice back up and splashed water into my face "Ahh, much better" I said and my back started to burn "Seriously what is wrong with me" I said to myself and quickly ran to my room

I locked the door so no one can enter then I touched my back and something was growing, I grabbed a mirror and looked at it, I was shocked to see little black wings with pointed feathers and it was growing and growing and, it was big, it could carry me so I had no way to show the guys and I heard a knock from the door

"Raven are you there?" it was Raph and he knocked again "Hello, I know you're there Raven, your door is locked" Raph said trying to open my door and heard the others come as well

"Raven, why are you in your room?" Leo asked

"Yeah dudette, why?" Mikey asked

"Guys I think she's sick, are you?" Don said

"You guys won't freak?" I asked

"Why would we freak?" Raph said and I opened the door still hiding my wings in the shadows

"Wanna find out?" I asked them and they nodded slowly, I sighed and walked out of my room and I saw how big their eyes were

"WOW" they all said amazed, I concentrated to hide my wings, so I closed my eyes and concentrated and it worked

"Nice" Mikey said

"I concentrated hard" I said and Mikey's tummy whaled

"C'mon, let's go grab some pizza you guys" Mikey said and I stayed

"Aren't you coming?" Raph asked, I sighed and shook

"C'mon, let's just eat and we can go on a patrol together" Raph said convincing me

"I guess" I replied and we got to the kitchen and ate


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"C'mon, let's go" Raph said and we got out, I guessed he told Leo that we were going out, we were jumping rooftops and Raph stopped

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's because…well, you haven't been the same since you came home last night" Raph said looking at the ground

"Raph, it's because the ooze that Bishop gave me, and he tried to lock me up in a cage" I said and Raph looked at me "It's okay, I'll try to get the hang of this wings anyway" I said and my wings popped up from my back

I tried to fly, I just used my instincts and I flew a few feet of the ground, I smiled at these

"You're doing it!" Raph said and I flew higher and began to move

"WAHOOOOO!" I said and did an air flip and I accidentally landed in front of Raph and I was on top laying

"Sorry" I said and got off and helped Raph up

"It's okay" he said and I smiled then sensed someone, and it was the others, they were out there trying to catch up on us

"Hey" I said and they landed in front of us and I put my wings back

"Hey" they said panting and I sensed movement, I turned and looked around the shadows, I saw movement and a lot of ninjas hiding in the shadows

"I think its best that we leave" I said

"Why? We just got here?" Mikey said and a dart hit the ground missing me

"Now we gotta get out NOW!" I said and opened my wing and they began to walk and I flew and a few darts were missing me, then a dart hit my wing so I transformed it back and I began to run with the others

"Why am I always the target?" I asked and we turned our backs to see that there were purple dragons' and the foot ninjas working together and we turned our heads

"Great, the foot and the dragons are working together" Leo said and I was angry, they shot my shoulder with a dart and I removed it

"Raph" I said and I stopped and fell

"Don't worry, I got ya" he said and picked me up bridal style and we began to jump rooftops and I smiled

"Over there" Mikey said pointing to the abandoned factory and we got inside

**Raph's POV**

We went to an old and abandoned factory and I laid Raven down slowly and she was almost out

"Don't worry, were safe" I said and Raven was still fighting the drug that they gave to her

"I think they're gone" Mikey said peeking out of the woods that covered the windows

"Ya sure?" I asked and the foot and the purple dragons came down from the roof

"I stand corrected" Mikey said and we hurried to Raven to protect her

"Give us the girl!" one of them said

"Then you'll have to go through us!" I said and we brought out our weapons and we attacked, we were almost losing then more came and we were drained

"I THINK.I CAN' .ANYMORE!" Mikey said panting and kicking and punching

"Here comes company!" Don said pointing to more armies of the foot and the purple dragons

"I hate company" I said and started to attack, they were too many and we were losing, and they got us pinned

"Now stay down this time TURTLE!" one said and they got to Raven and Raven was still awake and she didn't wanna go, she wants to stay

"RAVEN!" I said and I looked at my brothers who were defeated and looked back at Raven, who was now gone with the foot and the purple dragons, and something knocked me out and everything went black

**Leo's POV**

I woke up and saw that we lost, they took Raven and we were injured, I had to wake them up but they didn't budge, only Donnie woke up

"C'mon Donnie let's head back to the lair and get patched up" I said and Donnie looked everywhere

"Where's Raven?" he asked and I sighed

"They took her" I said and looked at the floor

"C'mon we can look for her when we get patched up, and we will stop at nothing" Donnie said picking up Mikey, and I nodded and picked up Raph

"Let's go" I said and we headed back home

**Raven's POV**

I blacked out and the only thing I saw was Raph pinned down and I blacked out, I was trying to fight but couldn't get up, and again I was going to be a prisoner a lot in hell

I woke up and I was in a cage I was in a lab filled with tools and other stuff that I didn't know and I heard a noise

"Welcome back my precious experiment gone wrong" I know that voice and it was Bishop's and they took my katanas and my brass knuckles

"Looking for these" Bishop said and he pointed out my katanas and brass knuckles and a foot came near and got the brass knuckles

"These are mine!" he said and glared at me and he left

"Now, that you're here, we mad out with the one so called Shredder, so we joined forces in order to get you, the deal is when I'm done experimenting with you he can have what he wants" Bishop said and I was still wearing my locket in my neck and he approached me

"Now show me the wings" he said and I didn't show him

"Show me or, I can push this button and let's see what happens at the count of three…one…" I couldn't do anything but just stay still "two…" I don't like to be taking orders from anyone even my enemy "two and a half… THREE!" and he pushed the button and there were shocks everywhere, and I shouted and my wings showed up

"Good… and this is for not obeying me in the first place" and he pushed the button again and I blacked out

**Mikey's POV**

I woke up and got a little numb after the fight we had and we were back at the lair and I freaked out and Don came near me

"What happened? Where's Raven?" I asked as Donnie calmed me down  
"Raven was, taken from us, were sorry Mikey but we couldn't get her back but we will stop at nothing to have her here at our home okay?" he said and I calmed dow

"Okay" I said and got up and pain shot in my leg "Ouch!" I said

"Easy Mikey, we had a fight remember? One of them tried to break you" Don said and I hated it that they tried to break me

"Just take it easy in walking okay" Don said and I got up and took it easy, so I went to where the TV was and found Leo sitting and he didn't sleep at all so I sat beside him

"Hey Leo" I said and slowly sat down

"Hey" he replied and he I was right, he didn't sleep

"Leo maybe you should rest" I said and he still doesn't want to

"Look I know that they took Raven, so please rest and we can find her tomorrow night and we will strike okay?" I said and Leo sighed

"Okay, but tell Don to get some rest, you too" he said and went to his room and I nodded, and went to the lab

"Hey Don, maybe you should rest, don't worry I'll watch Raph and if anything goes wrong I'll call" I said and Donnie nodded and went to his room and I took the first shift, I took a seat beside Raph and I ended up sleeping on the space beside Raph

**Raph's Pov**

I groaned and I opened my eyes to see that Mikey was beside me sleeping on the bed space near me and woke up

"They took her, they took Raven" I said and Mikey pushed me down

"Don't worry bro, we'll get her back and that's our promise that we will not stop until we found her okay bro?" Mikey said

"Okay" I said and began to rest

I woke up and saw that Leo, Don, and Mikey were there but no Raven, so I remembered and Raven was already captured so I got up and Don checked me

"I'm fine Don" I said and he nodded

"So shall we go?" Mikey asked Leo and Leo nodded and he brought out the maps

"Okay, so Bishop is keeping Raven here in his lab and these parts are swarming with the foot and the purple dragons, so we strike at 9 and there are two way exits here and here" Leo pointed out and we memorized the floors, exits and rooms, and it was nearing nine o'clock so we got ready


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up and was strapped to a table again where he injected me with the ooze and I really hated being strapped to a table, my arms and legs were strapped but not too tightly and I struggled to get out which was my arms first

"And I see that you are awake, good because I'm not done with you yet" he said and he prepared his tools and he prepared the needle with a red substance in it

"Don't worry I'll make sure this will hurt… a lot" and he began to come closer and I hoped that it won't be worse than the other one and Bishop injected it to me and I screamed and he began to drain the liquids of the needle so I got my hands free and I scratched his face which leaved a mark and I began to untie my legs quickly as Bishop tried to shoot me with the darts, I blocked it and the foot came in so I grabbed my katanas and I blocked the darts and knocked out all the foot that were coming near me, so I had a plan

I jumped to the roof and found the exit door, I tried to open it but it was locked, so I saw a fingerprint scan so I took one hand of one unconscious foot and scanned it but it couldn't open, so I hid to the most shadowy parts of the room and stayed quiet and that's where the emergency light kicked in and I stayed hidden where I was

"FIND HER! ALIVE! BEAT HER UP IF YOU WISH BUT NOT DEAD! NOW SPREAD OUT!" Bishop said and I smiled at how his face was, it was a master of creation, so the foot began to scatter everywhere, luckily, they couldn't find me or go anywhere near my hiding place, I waited until the time was right

**Donnie's POV**

"C'mon guys let's roll" Leo said and we headed to where the building was, and it was an abandoned factory, why does it always have to be an abandoned factory, we got inside and went to find where Bishop kept Raven, and we were there

"Let's go" Raph said and there were emergence light everywhere but shady parts could be seen so we hid in the shady parts

"Find for Raven and get out" Leo said and we stick to the shadows, that is we had a hard time because they were holding flashlights

"Hey!" I know that voice and it was from… Raven!

"Raven?" I asked and she pulled me into the shadow

"Shhh" she said "Where are the others?" she asked

"Out looking for you and what I mean by out is in this room" I said and she got up

"Wait here, and no buts" she left before I could say anything so I stayed and Leo was there, and Mikey and Raph was here, guess they were grabbed by Raven and they were dragged her and Raven came

"C'mon guys let's get outta here since Raven's here" Raph said and I smiled and we went to find and exit and we found it, we opened it with Raph's sais and it did a trick

"Let's go" Leo said and we went to find the nearest manhole, Leo opened the manhole for us and we got in but Raven fell

"You okay?" Raph asked

"No, Bishop injected me again with some kind of red liquid" Raven said and she was picked up by Raph

"Thanks" she said and rested her head on Raph's shoulder and we went home

We arrived at the lair tired and Master Splinter was there

"Is Raven okay?" he asked

"Yeah, she got injected again by Bishop" I said and he nodded

"Bring her to my lab, I'll get her patched up and examine her blood" I said and Raph took her to my lab and we got in, her breathing was normal so all I had to do is clean her wounds and check her blood, so I took a sample of her blood and began to examine it

"How is she?" Raph asked I sighed

"She will be fine but know she needs rest, all of us need rest while I go study her blood" I said and they left except for Raph

"I'll stay and look after her" Raph said and I nodded and left


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Raph's POV**

"Hey Raven, you know the first time we met, yeah you remembered right so you know I couldn't show my feelings for you when we first met, you were strong, agile, quick, deadly and you were happy when we were her for you, but I still don't know if you have the same feelings for me, so I don't know if you heard me or not so just stay alive okay" I said and kissed her cheek and held her hand

While Donnie analyzed I stayed with Raven and it took over six hours for Donnie to be finished and we heard a groan, it was Raven

"RAVEN! YOUR AWAKE!" I said and they guys came in and we were in a group hug

"We missed you so much" Mikey said trying not to cry

"I've missed you too buddy" she said and Mikey hugged her tight

"Mikey… can't…b-breath…" she said and he let go

"Sorry" Mikey said

"That's okay"

"We've missed you Raven, welcome back" Leo said and hugged her

"We were really worried sick about you" Donnie said and he hugged her and Master Splinter entered

"I hope you will heal from your wounds my child, get well soon" he said and she hugged him

"Thank you" she said and let go, and she turned to me

"Raph, I hope you don't mind, but I heard you, I also had the same feelings for you when we met, you too were strong, agile, quick and hot-headed, but this is my way of saying thank you" and she kissed me in the cheeks and I slightly blushed and I saw that Raven had blushed too

"Oooh, someone's becoming a man" Mikey said but I was still happy and heard the others snicker

"Wanna get some pizza?" I asked Raven

"Sure" she answered and Donnie was about to show the paper

"Raven the results in your blood is unknown, I don't even know why but be careful of what might come" Don said and she nodded and we ate pizza together while the others do their thing

"Wanna go out?" I asked her

"Yes, but what if they come? You know the foot and the dragons?" she asked

"Don't worry, I'll be there" I said and she smiled and hugged me

"Thanks Raph" I hugged back

"C'mon, let's go topside" I let go and she smiled and I smiled back and went to go out, we went to the roofs and jumped roof to roof, then we rested

"So, what do you want to do up here?" I asked

"I miss beating up the dragons and the foot" she said with a sigh

"Don't worry you'll get your chance" I said and she lightened up

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" I replied

"Hey wanna got to the park?" I asked

"Okay" she said and the park wasn't far from here and we sat on a bench near a pond filled with koi's and a tree next to the bench and we stared at the moon and the stars and I decided to fake yawn and put an arm around her and when I looked she was gone like into thin air, so I stood up and looked for Raven

"Yoo-hoo, over here" I turned and saw Raven hanging upside down from the branch of the tree "Looking for me?" she said and I approached her

"You're sneaky" I said and she got down

"It's a ninja thing" she said and the full moon shined on her making her eyes real sparkly

"Wow" I said and still looked at her and she giggled and she approached me, I just stood there and she kissed me on the lips and I couldn't believe it, so I kissed back and after a while we broke the kiss

"Thanks Raph" she said and we were still blushing

"Wait I wanna show you something" I said and she nodded "First close your eyes" she did as she was told and I grabbed her hand which made us blush and I dragged her to two trees that were curved into a heart and we sat down in a bench " Open them" I said and she opened her eyes

"Wow Raph, this is amazing" she said and we looked at the tree and she turned to me and layed her head on my shoulders "Thanks Raph" she said and I smiled and we took a while

"Hey it's getting late, wanna head home?" I asked

"Okay" she said and we headed home on the roofs

"That was a nice night" she said

"Yeah, it was good" I replied and she slightly blushed and she stopped "What's wrong?" I asked and went beside her

"It's just, that the ooze, Donnie talked about back in the lair when I was injected again" she replied facing the ground and I gently took her chin so that she could face me and I smiled

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay, I'm gonna be there for you I promise" I told her and gave her a reassuring smile

"Okay" she said and she was happy

**Raven's POV**

I smiled and that he promised me that he's gonna be there for me, so we went home

And again I heard the dart coming for me but I grabbed it which made Raph bring out his sais and my katanas, I was still keeping a sharp eye on the shadows and on Raph, another dart tried to hit me but I blocked it and again it failed then the purple dragons and the foot ninjas came out from the shadows and we were surrounded

"Come with us and we make sure you will perish, the easy way or the hard way" one said

"Say that to my fist" I said

"Then the hard way it is…Girly" one said and I cracked, we charged but I was too quick to catch and strike, I was taking down the foot and the purple dragons

"Raven!" Raph shouted and he was pinned, so I charged and protected Raph

"Thanks" he replied joining back

"Don't mention it" I said and I was still charging quickly and they were gone and we were tired and I heard more

"Let's go, more are coming" I said and we went to the nearest manhole and went home

When we arrived the others were asleep and we were quiet

"Night Raph" I said and kissed his cheek

"Night Raven" he said and he kissed me back at the cheek and we went to bed


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Leo's POV **

I woke up and looked at the clock and it was 4:30 so I headed out to the kitchen, and I found Raven on the couch laying with her eyes closed shut

"Hey Raven" I said and no answer "Uhh Raven?" and still no answer so I approached her, she had her bandannas off and she was sweating

"Raven you okay?" I said and touched her forehead and it was hot, I pulled back my hand and got some ice

"Here" I said and put it on her forehead but in seconds it melted and the ice pack was warm so I decided to wake her up, I shook her and it did the trick

"Raven, are you alright?" I asked and she shook her head that said no "I'll go get Donnie" and I left

I woke up Donnie by saying that Raven was not okay and he went to where Raven was, she was burning up

"I'll take a sample" Donnie said and left and I turned my attention back to Raven and within seconds Donnie came and he injected her and filled the needle with blood

"I'll be back" he said and he left, Raven was starting to really heat up

**Donnie's POV**

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Raven, so I took a sample and examined her blood and it was strange, her blood was hot so I minded it and looked at it through the microscope and saw that they weren't normal so ZI scanned it into a computer so I waited

It took a while so the machine was done and I took the paper and saw that it wasn't normal, I went to tell Leo the news

"Leo, Raven isn't okay, you need to calm her down, and if she gets angry get out of the way, because her cells are made of fire, she is mutating into something I can't explain" I said and saw Raph had just woke up

"What's going on?" he asked

"Raph for now you need to speak to her, tell her that everything is okay" I said and he nodded

"Hey Raven, please calm down, it's me Raph" Raph said and she began to cool down

"Remember when we went out last night? I showed you something, and we kissed?" Raph said and Leo and I were looking at each other and I realized Raven has calmed down

"It's okay Raven, I'm right here for you" Raph said and she opened her eyes, Raph hugged her and she hugged back

"Okay Raven, please, I don't know what's wrong with you but how did you burn up?" I asked and Raven sighed

"Last night we came home, I went to my room to sleep but I got up two in the morning, I was really burning, so I layed on the couch, I wasn't feeling good then Leo came and you and Raph" she said and she got up slowly

"Okay, but take it easy this time" I said and Raven and Raph walked off to the kitchen and I started to drink my coffee

**Mikey's POV**

I heard everything that Raph said to Raven about the kiss and the night and heard that Raven was not feeling good so I decided not to tease about their date, I went out to the kitchen and grabbed some pizza

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Mikey" Raph said and Raven really didn't look good

"The ooze that Bishop gave to her?" I asked and Raph nodded

"Okay" was all I said, then it was time for our morning training but we had to excuse Raven, she was really burning, so we trained and it was getting really dark, so we went to visit Raven and she was feeling better

"Hey Raven" I said and she was sitting from the hospital bed

"Hey" she replied and was happy that she was well

"How are you feeling?" Raph asked

"Fine" she said and we all smiled

"Okay, since you're a fast healer, you can come with us on the night patrol" Leo said and Raven smiled and she got off quickly

"Let's go" she said and Leo nodded and we got out from the lair, we were jumping rooftops and saw that there were no activities from criminals and we stopped

"Okay, no weird activities here" I said and we rested

"Yeah, no foot and no purple dragons here" Donnie said

"You okay with no beating up any bad guys?" Raph asked Raven

"Yeah, I'm good" she said and started to burn up

"You're burning up" Leo said

"Get back" she said and Raph got closer

"GET BACK!" she shouted and we got back and watched her

**Raven's POV**

I told them to get back and I really was burning, then the wings came out of my back but no feathers this time, it was black and were really long and black scales were coming out from my skin, I had razor sharp teeth and claws, my snout was growing, and my neck was growing long and my body getting big and long

It took five minutes for me to transform and I was…a… Dragon, a live breathing dragon that was black and had a long neck with a slim body that had large wings and had a long snout with sharp teeth and claws, and my back legs were different, I was 20 feet tall, I still kept my locket in my bag so it wouldn't get lost and the turtles came out

"WOW!" they all said amazed and smoke was coming out from my nose every time I breathe and they were examining me that's when the foot and the purple dragons came out, it was an ambush

"ATTACK!" they yelled and the turtles did their best to attack but was drugged by the dart, then I started to protect them by growling but it did no good, I was shot by the dart three times and I was slowly falling and a helicopter came and had nets around me, I growled and was taken by darkness

When I woke up I was in a big cage, I was still a dragon and the lights opened

"And I see that you have transformed" a voice said and came to the light and it was Bishop, and his redecorated face "And you still remember our last encounter, you redecorated my face, so I redecorated you" Bishop said and began to grab something from the table

"And this my dear Raven is a collar, which you will be wearing when you disobey my orders" he said as he showed me the metallic collar with a chip on it and he grabbed a needle with blue ooze this time

"And this, this is what will make you obey me" he said and he began to come near and I tried to bite him but again was hit by the darts and I blacked out

When I woke up again, Bishop put the collar around my neck and he was done putting the blue ooze inside me and I growled and my eyes were green and were slits and they were not sapphire and ruby like anymore

**Turtle's POV**

We woke up and found that they took the dragon, they took Raven

"We have to find her" Raph said and we all got up and we headed to where Bishop's lab is and we didn't stop this time to formulate a plan, we just kept going, we saw the building and was heavily guarded by the foot and the purple dragons

"What do we do now?" Mikey said

"We wait" Leo said but Raph couldn't wait

"Raph, please be patient and let's wait for some kind of sign" Leo said and Raph calmed down and we waited

**Raven's POV**

"Now bow" Bishop said and I bowed, the inside of me didn't like to bow so the caged opened "Step out" he ordered again and I stepped out, I was like a loyal zombie that was following orders, I hated it, I wanted to eat him

"Now speak" he said and I screeched a loud and long sound that dragons do and stopped

**Turtle's POV**

We heard the screech and it was Raven's and it stopped

"Let's go" Leo said and we entered so the roof and we did it without getting noticed, we entered the lab and landed behind Bishop

"Ahh it's good to see that you turtles are here, so how do you like what I did?" he asked and we growled

"No? Then you're going to like this, get the turtles!" he said and Raven obeyed

"Uhh, Raven?" Mikey said and Raven went after them and trying to bite our shells

"Raven can you hear me?" Raph said and was chased by Raven

"You see, I injected something into her, and she obeys when I order her too" Bishop said

"HEY! Raven, remember you can hear us, when I told you how I felt when you were out and you listened" Raph said and Raven stopped

"Yeah, remember, I said those things and held your hand and kissed your cheek" Raph said again and Raven paused and blinked a few times

"NO!" Bishop said and pushed a button that sent Raven shocked with electricity "NOW ATTACK OR ELSE!" Bishop said and Raven again tried to fight it while Bishop pushed the button again and again then Raven snapped out and charged for Bishop, he tried to run away but was thrown across the room and was knocked out

**Raven's POV**

I tried to fight it but Bishop just kept pushing the button that made electricity shock me and I snapped, I chased Bishop and threw him across the room that sent him flying and was knocked out, I panted heavily and the turtles came near me

"You okay?" Raph asked and I tried to scratch off the collar, Raph noticed it so I stopped and he picked the lock and it was off and there was a cut on my neck, I layed down tired with my head on the ground and my eyes were back to normal, Raph petted me and he smiled, I smiled too

"So… how are we gonna get her home like this?" Mikey asked and they turned to me

"Can you transform?" Donnie said and I closed my eyes and concentrated and I was back in human, they smiled at me and I was tired to stand so Raph picked me up bridal style, I put my arms around his neck and my head to his shoulder, he smiled and I smiled back

"Let's go" Leo said and we left the building that was empty, so we found a nearest manhole and we were going home

When we arrived Master Splinter was there worried

"My sons how are you and how did Raven get into this mess?" Master Splinter said

"It was when Bishop injected her with this ooze and then poof, she turned to this dragon then we were ambushed and taken out by this darts drugs and then we went to find Raven and we found where she was and then we waited and then there was the screech of Raven so we entered and Raven tried to get us but couldn't and then Raph here talked to Raven but Bishop pushed this button which shocked Raven and then Raven attacked Bishop…" Mikey said gasping for air as he told the story non stop

"And we got the collar off and she transformed and we brought her home" Leo finished and Mikey gave him a thumbs up

"Okay, but for now, rest and I will give you the day off" Master Splinter said and they said their thanks

"Raph put her on the medical bed, I will tend to her wounds and you can come" Donnie said and Raph put me on one of the beds gently and left, I was drifting to sleep

**Raph's POV**

I waited for Donnie to be finished, it took him three hours

"I cleaned her wounds and took out the ooze that Bishop put into her to make her obey him, and for now she must rest and will be better soon" Donnie said and I entered to find Raven asleep and her neck was patched too so I will be careful, I grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed and held her hands rubbing it

"Raven, back at the fight I knew you would always listen, I knew you were still there, so thank you for listening, and I hope that you can get well soon enough" I said and kissed her cheek and rested my head on my arm on her bed and I didn't know I was still holding her hand and sleep took over me

When I woke up, I was still holding her hand, I smiled and she opened her eyes and I pushed her down not letting her get up

"Stay down Raven, you had a scratch on your neck remember, let me go get Donnie" I said and left her laying there, I got Donnie and the others followed

"Can you get up?" Donnie asked Raven and she slowly got up, he slowly removed the bandages and saw that it was healed, her neck even had a scar that was healed

"RAVEN!" Mikey shouted and hugged her, including Leo, Donnie and me

"Welcome back kiddo" Leo said and Master Splinter walked in

"How are you my child?" he asked

"Feeling better" she replied and hugged him and he hugged her back

"Okay" Master Splinter said with a smile and he left to meditate

"What time is it?" she asked

"Five forty" Donnie said

"And I've been out for hours" she said

"Be right back" Mikey said and left

"What's up with him?" she said

"We don't know" Donnie said and Mikey came with a plate of eggs and pizza

"Here dudette, you haven't eaten yet" Mikey said and gave the plat to Raven

"Thanks Mikey" she said and began to eat, and after three minutes she was done

"So, how is it?" Mikey asked waiting for an answer

"Well, it tastes…DELICIOUSE!" Raven said and Mikey gave her a thumbs up "Thanks Mikey" she said

**Mikey's POV**

I started to cook for Raven because I know she hasn't eaten so are my brothers, so I cooked her some eggs and a pizza, when she was done she said it was delicious and so I gave her a thumbs up and I took the plate and I washed it, and went back again

"Hey Raven wanna play video games?" I asked and she perked her head

"Yeah Mikey" she said and began to walk to the couch without any help

"I pick this one" Mikey said and held up the game 'Call of Duty'

"Okay Mikey but I'm warning you, I'm a master of games" she said and the others came

"OHHHHH" Raph said

"I'll take that as a challenge" Mikey said

"OHHHHH" Raph said again

"Challenge accepted!" I said and Mikey inserted the game and we played for three hours and Raph was watching us, then out of nowhere Raven shot me

"NOOOOO!" I said and lost

"Told you I'm a master of games, HA!" Raven said and did a silly victory dance

"I WON! YOU LOST!" she said and stopped and I picked another game

"This is what we play" I said and held up the game 'Assassins Creed'

"You sure?" she said

"Yes I'm sure" I said and began to insert the disc

"Game on" Raven said

I was killing and slashing until I didn't see Raven come from behind me and killed me

"NOOOOOOO!" I said again

"And Mikey got beaten by A GIRL!" Raph said laughing

"Told you, I am the master of games" she said smiling

"Okay, okay" I said and Leo entered

"You guys up for night patrol?" Leo said

"Yeah" Raven and I said it in the same time and Leo looked at Raph

"Yeah okay" Raph said and stood up and Donnie came out of his lab


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Let's go" Donnie said and we went out and into the roofs, and yet again we stopped for a while and Raven didn't seem tired

"Hey Raven?" I said

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you, uh transform into a dragon again?" I asked and she thought about it

"Please? Please, please, pleasssseeeee?" I said

"Okay Mikey, okay" she said

"Yes!" I said and she concentrated and she transformed

"WOW! COOL!" I said and we began to examine her

"Hey, can I get on your back" I asked and Raven nodded her head, and I got on her

"Hold on Mikey" Raph said

"What?" and Raven began to fly high and fast

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I said, I was scared of heights "AHHHH! RAVEN! PUT ME DOWN! AHHHH!" I said and Raven got back to the roof where my brothers were and I quickly got off of Raven and the guys were laughing and rolling on the roof and it didn't stop

"Seriously guys, why don't you get on top of her and let's see what happens" I said and they stopped

"We will, if you get in with us" Raph said and he pulled me in and the two in and Raven began to flap her wings and we flew to the air, it was still dark and she flew higher and higher and we saw New York City from up here

"WOW!" we all said and smiled

**Raven's POV**

I smiled at the site of New York, it was so beautiful up here, clouds scattered and the city lights shining brightly, I flew a little longer and so I decided to check the guys, they were asleep and on each other's backs, Raph was sleeping on my back while Leo slept on his back and Donnie slept on Leo's and Mikey slept on Donnie's so I gently went down careful not to drop the guys

I landed gently and I shook my back which woke up the sleepy turtles

"Huh, What?" Mikey said rubbing his eyes and yawned

"I think we should head back" Leo said

"Yeah, sleep's good" Raph yawned

"Let's go" Donnie said and I transformed back and we went to the nearest manhole we could find and we walked home

**The next day…**

**Master Splinter's POV**

I woke up and saw that it was three in the morning, I decided to go to the kitchen and found that Raven was there looking at her locket

"Good morning my child" I said and she looked at me without her bandanna

"Good morning Master Splinter" she said and smiled and put her attention back to her locket and by the looks of it she looked troubled

"What is the matter Raven?" I asked and she put her locket down

"It's just that, I don't get it that my mom would give this key to me, I don't even know where it belongs, or what it holds" she said staring at the floor, I approached her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Only time will tell my child" I said and she smiled at me and gave her a reassuring smile

"Okay" she said and put on her locket on her neck "Thanks Master Splinter" she said

"Don't forget you have training" I said and she nodded and I left

**Leo's POV**

I heard about the locket and I hope she didn't sense me I didn't mean to eavesdrop ya know

"Leo, please stop eavesdropping" she said and I came out

"You got me" I said and sat beside her and Donnie woke up

"Hey Donnie" I said

"Hey guys" he said and went for coffee then Raph and Mikey showed up, I saw the clock and it was still five

"Aren't you guys supposed to be up late?" Raven asked and we looked at the clock

"Well for once I couldn't get back to sleep" Raph said and she looked at Mikey

"Same here" he said and got pizza same with Raph, we have been in the kitchen for hours and we talked, I noticed Raven was quiet

"Hey Raven you okay?" I asked her and she was silent, I waited for an answer

"I'm okay, just being silent" she said

"Why are you silent?" Mikey asked

"I have always been silent, that's why no one can hear me, since I was young" she said and everything went silent

"Okay" I said, it was time for our morning training and we entered the dojo

"Today all of you will be blind folded and when you found each other spar without removing the blind fold, and stay down and remove your blindfolds as soon as the attacker got you down and the attacker must yet find another, now begin" Master Splinter said and we used our bandannas as our blindfolds and we began to search

I tried to hear someone but I just stood, so I began to look for someone and I hit someone, that and we sparred, I won and I began to search then I found another, and that person was blocking my moves and so I was pinned, I removed my blindfold and saw that it was Raven, I got out and sat beside Mikey and Don

**Raph's POV**

I took out whoever that was so I began to search, then I found someone and that someone blocked my punches and kicks so I used my sais, they made a sound and I heard a sound that means it must be Leo, I charged and that person jumped to somewhere and kicked me in the back and I turned, I then charged with my said and I swished it everywhere and I heard a rip, then that person jumped somewhere so I listened, then I was kicked from behind and was pinned, I took off my blindfold and saw that it was Raven, and her arm was bleeding, she took off her blindfold and saw me

"I'm so sorry Raven I didn't know" I said getting up

"It's just a scratch Raph nothing to worry about, and if you worry this face does not look hurt to you" she said and she really had no pain in her face, so I calmed down

"Okay, no worries" I said

"C'mon let's get you patched up" Donnie said and she followed him and our training ended, we went to the lab and Donnie just finished patching up Raven

"Done, now you may go" Donnie said

"Thanks Don" she said and smiled at me

"It's okay, it didn't hurt" she said and we walked out


End file.
